<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beta Request by Watermelon_Summer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624003">Beta Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Summer/pseuds/Watermelon_Summer'>Watermelon_Summer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewriting the story—with Drarry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the years, Draco pov, Fluff, M/M, More tags will be added on actual story, Slow Burn, Yule Ball, also Harry at some points, cedric is probably gonna die still :(, eighth year, first year, no HUGE deaths, this is a beta request, voldemort will be here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Summer/pseuds/Watermelon_Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If your interested please comment!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewriting the story—with Drarry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beta Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I need a couple of betas for my project<br/>
I tagged a bunch of relevant stuff so you can kinda see what it’s like<br/>
I expect it to a pretty decently long project, maybe a year or so, don’t know how many words but probably not that many, maybe 50,000 if it goes long<br/>
It will be rated T, no sexual stuff at all<br/>
I have no problem if you only do the first few chapters or a few in the middle or whatever, any help would be great, you may back out at any time<br/>
I won’t have the drafts on AO3, so beta stuff will be done on google docs, I might need an email for this<br/>
This is my first fic EVER, I’ve read a ton, but I’m not a writer (yet)<br/>
I want LOTS of constructive criticism, even if I end up disagreeing I want to hear it<br/>
Comment if you might have any interest and I’ll get back to you when I start up soon :)</p><p>(I estimate it will be about a week to a month before first chapter is ready for review)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment anything and I’ll get back to you when chapter one is ready!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>